


Pierced through the heart

by killunary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Man tomorrow's gonna be as game changing of a day for her career as, Tomorrow's the day... Fuck idk if I'm more excited or more nervous., aware of how pivotal tomorrow is. None of us saw the bbmas 2018, changing the course of her career for the better coming like wow what a, last year's bbmas except myself and baby girl's other stans are actually, next big thing and someone murdered that bastard xxxtentacion all in, one year like wow what highlights those two events were., time last year was like Mani made it known to the public that she was the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Everything and everyone was changing around her so why not make some few changes herself.





	Pierced through the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Will never on my fuckin life forget the niggas comin out to reprimand niggas celebrating xxxtentacion's death. Had my black ass fired up like I blocked so many motherfuckers that day like the nerve of niggas to want my ass to feel sorry that a motherfuckin rapist was murdered. May that bastard burn in hell. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Huiliang opens his locker, his eyebrows and lips frowning at the sight of another damn letter, Celia’s giggles making the boy shoot the younger girl a glare. How many more days of him walking around this godforsaken school with “Fuck off” written all over his face would it take for these weird ass Auradon Prep princesses to take the hint that he wasn’t interested in a single one of them and never will be.

“You sure are popular, Hui,” Celia giggles, smiling teasingly at the older boy.

Huiliang had opened the first couple of love letters he’d received from any of the princesses whose names he didn’t give a shit about knowing but now that he was used to this shit happening to him, he simply went about leaving the letters unopened and balling them up. Who would’ve thought that here on Auradon of all places that he’d end up receiving things as useless as the trash on the Isle of the Lost.

“Hi, Audrey!” Huiliang heard his best friend say, the teen looking to his right at the pretty girl who was approaching the two of them.

Audrey waved at the inseparable pair, getting a wave and a smile back from Celia but only receiving a blank look in return from Huiliang, not that the princess minded. “Hey there, you two.”

Celia comes around to stand next to Audrey as she rummages around in her locker. “I bet someone as pretty as you gets love letters all the time, Audrey.”

Audrey’s caught off guard by her schoolmate’s statement, blushing all while giving her a shy smile. Despite the fact that Ben had her heart in the past and that she was proud to be his girlfriend, it never stopped Audrey from having a plethora of admirers who would regularly send her love letters and other romantic gifts. Those acts had always did well on stroking her ego, loving that despite being taken by the future king, she was still yearned for by others. At the time, she foolishly thought that that attention would be enough to make Ben never leave her and make him feel that he’d have to really fight to keep her love, since her love was wanted by so many others.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, the flustered girl says, “Well, once upon a time I did.” She gets the feeling that it isn’t a coincidence that the letters stopped coming altogether after the “incident” and although, it doesn’t bother her, it’s a stark reminder of how things won’t go back to being how they were. She smiles sweetly at the girl. “And what about you, Celia? I’m sure a lovely girl such as yourself has admirers.”

Celia pouts, crossing her arms. There’s a disappointed sigh in her voice as she says, “Unfortunately, no. No love letters for me yet.”

“And I’m sure that’s how your old man likes it,” Huiliang says dryly, shutting his locker.

Celia grins. “Hui’s got the meanest face around and yet, he gets so many love letters.”

Audrey giggles as she watches Huiliang narrow his eyes at Celia. While it was common knowledge that Huiliang was in the running for the most off-putting personality in the school, it was the loner of a boy’s gorgeous face that made him popular amongst the female student body of Auradon Prep. And she’s sure that what makes him even more attractive in their eyes is the “bad boy” edge he has due to his rough disposition. She isn’t looking to be in a relationship at the moment, feeling it’s best she focus on learning to like herself again and get herself out of this funk she’s been in but it’s easy to see why Huiliang’s considered to be so alluring.

“Don’t follow me to my class, brat,” Huiliang growls, walking off in the direction of Magical History, aware that the footsteps he hears trailing behind him are Celia’s because what she’s best at is ignoring everything he says but he’s far too fond of the girl to turn around and tell her to fuck off.

“He’s such a jerk so why the hell are all the girls losing their mind over him?” Audrey hears Chad say as she actually does what their teacher asks, unlike the vain boy and work on the problems she’d assigned them in their math textbook.

Like Audrey, Ben’s working on the math problems, pausing here and there to check to see if he’d gotten the same answer as Audrey. He can’t help smiling at the sound of his old friend whining, humming to let the most immature of the trio know that he was listening. Huiliang… He was the king of Auradon now and it was only natural that he wouldn’t be liked by everyone, despite that fact bothering him because what Ben had always aimed to do, since being trained from birth on how to be a proper king is please everyone. It just wasn’t possible, though but the boy’s stubbornness just wouldn’t allow him to give up on meeting the demands of as many people as possible. Huiliang just doesn’t dislike him, though but _hates_ him or that’s the impression he’d gotten a couple of weeks ago when he’d been at Audrey’s locker talking to his best friend. He’d looked up from his best friend’s friendly face and into the scowling face of Huiliang, feeling the isle boy’s anger even from a distance, Huiliang having coldly ignored Audrey’s greeting. Huiliang had looked him in the eye one last time before he left his locker, glaring at him with a ferocity that had made the king sweat at the time.

Ben sighs. He doesn’t know how he’s hurt Huiliang but he’d be more than happy to try making things right with him somehow. Uma had forgiven him but that didn’t mean Huiliang or any of the other isle kids he had a hand in hurting would do the same and he’d never make them because their feelings were valid.

“I mean, yeah the guy’s got a pretty face but mine’s prettier,” Chad rants.

Ben raises his head up to look at his friend, smiling as he says, “Chad, don’t you think that ten years from now that someone else getting more love letters than you won’t matter?”

Audrey smiles as a way of silently agreeing with Ben, diligently continuing to work away at the in class assignment.

Chad gives his childhood friend a look. “Well, there’s no guarantee that I’ll be a king in the future, dude so actually, this kinda sorta _does_ matter!”

Audrey stares at the paper in front of her, pencil in her hand unmoving. She turns her head to stare out the window. She could see why Chad was still dead set on ascending to a throne of kingship. It was how he was raised, after all just like how she’d been raised to be Auradon’s next queen. What she’s learned, since her kindhearted friend’s proclamation that four kids from the Isle of the Lost be brought over to live amongst the folk of Auradon is that life won’t always go the way you planned. In the end, no amount of preparations and lessons on good manners and lessons on how to be a proper lady were enough to get Ben to love her like she’d once loved him. And that was okay. She’d made peace with it and was now trying to figure out how she fit into this world now that she wasn’t the same Audrey Rose.

“No,” was how Huiliang answered Celia for the umpteenth time.

“But whyyyyyy?” Celia whines.

Huiliang sighs, rolling his eyes. “Celia, we do practically everything together. You’ll be able to go on not being there with me for this one thing.”

“No, I won’t!” Celia replies, her tone and pout childish.

He really needed a friend his own age. Celia was so mature for her age that he forgot how childish she could be sometimes. Looks like he has no choice but to fall back on bribery. “Look, if I take you out for ice cream tomorrow and pay, will that get you to shut the fuck up?”

Celia grins. “Yup!”

He was officially glad she wasn’t getting any love letters because so long as sweets are offered to Celia, you could get the brat to do whatever it is you want. “Great, now get the fuck off my back, brat.”

Huiliang stares into the bathroom mirror of his dorm, his eyes locked onto his ears. He smirked, satisfied with the handiwork of the woman that had given him triple helix ear piercings earlier today. Last week had been when he decided he wanted the piercings, only telling Celia today that he was going to be getting them.

“Could you hurry up in there, Huiliang?” Gaston Jr. says from outside the bathroom, the sound of his roommate’s voice making the boy scowl at his reflection. “I’ve really gotta go, man!”

“Audrey!”

Her name being called is what makes Audrey turn her head, the beauty smiling as Celia and Huiliang approached her.

“Audrey, look at how much cooler Hui looks with his new piercings!” Celia exclaims, a grin on her face.

Curiosity overtakes Audrey’s gaze, the girl’s eyes shifting up from her younger friend to Huiliang’s taller form, blinking at the three piercings lining the helix of his ear, the girl swallowing. See, it wasn’t just the way Huiliang acted that gave him a “bad boy” image but the way he dresses as well. Audrey had never once seen him around in the school without his trademark black leather jacket, Huiliang never flashy with his choice of clothes and always keeping it simple in the form of wearing a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt, switching it up with his shirts here and there. Fingerless gloves were another part of his assemble. All that was left for Huiliang to do to fully embrace his “bad boy” image was to get a couple of tattoos but even without the addition of tattoos, he had the look of a typical bad boy.

Audrey shakes her head, embarrassed for having been shamelessly ogling Huiliang, face flushed red as she stammers, “Y-You look great, Huiliang.” Sexy was more like it like dear god… She swallows once more, smiling awkwardly at the boy.

Huiliang raises an eyebrow at the shorter girl. “Thanks.”

Celia blinks at Audrey, staring closely at the red-faced princess.

Her heart’s beating so fast right now that she’s afraid she’s gonna have a heart attack, Audrey smiling at the duo one last time before quickly shutting her locker, wiping the sweat on her palms onto the fabric of her skirt. “S-See you guys later.”

Huiliang stares after the girl. Prissy in pink was a weird one but not as weird and annoying as the rest of these Auradon Prep princesses.

Audrey bursts into the girls’ bathroom, groaning as she stares at her reflection, palming at her red, warm cheeks. Great going, Audrey. She sighs. He probably thinks she’s a weirdo. Her gaze suddenly sharpens. _Remember! You are_ not_ looking to be in a relationship right now!_ Exhaling, the princess stares at her blonde locks, reaching up to run her fingers through them. Ben had been the reason she dyed her hair, Audrey having been filled with hope that returning to Auradon Prep with a new look would get him to look her way again. She and Ben were best friends again, though. She no longer had feelings for him and this hair wasn’t just a reminder of her desperation for the king but a reminder of the horrible things she’d done. She smiles, her mind made up. She’d pay the salon a visit after school.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
